


Crossed Wires

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Accidental Stimulation, F/M, clueless science babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: One minute, Fitz was in a crouch watching his best friend from across the training mat, doing his best to try to anticipate which way she might pounce and not overthink the fact that he was the only man partnered with a woman. Not that working with a woman was a problem for him. Jemma was a perfect partner for him in the lab. He wouldn’t have anyone else.But that didn’t make sparing with her - or any other woman - exactly comfortable.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> In which Fitz is clueless and Jemma has limited chill. (Again)
> 
> Today's Kinktober Prompt: accidental stimulation

One minute, Fitz was in a crouch watching his best friend from across the training mat, doing his best to try to anticipate which way she might pounce and not overthink the fact that he was the only man partnered with a woman. Not that working with a woman was a problem for him. Jemma was a perfect partner for him in the lab. He wouldn’t have anyone else. 

But that didn’t make sparing with her - or any other woman - exactly comfortable. 

He never knew where to put his hands when grappling or how much force was too much. He wasn’t a behemoth, but--

In the blink of an eye, Fitz was on his back and staring up at the fluorescent lights dangling above the gym. Jemma’s face came into view and he was suddenly, keenly aware of just how she was sitting astride him, using her hips to pin him to the mat while her fingers circled his wrists. He felt stretched out, exposed as she leaned into him, and he felt his blood quickening in his veins. 

He was bloody turned on. 

Fitz swallowed heavily as he took in her smirk, one of his own forming on his lips of its own volition. He had no idea why he was smiling. He was a few moments from seriously embarrassing him and getting court martialed for sexual harassment on top of it. 

“I win.”

That was all Jemma said before she climbed off of him and reached down to offer him a hand off the mat. He took it and rose on wobbly legs, shaking out each one as he bought himself some time to see just how badly he’d show through his sweats. Satisfied he wasn’t indecent, he looked up to meet Jemma’s gaze, returned her smile, and did his best to sound upbeat and not like he was desperate to try to pin his best friend just to give her a taste of her own medicine. 

“Best two out o’ three?”

~*~

He had to be imagining it. There was no way she could be doing this on purpose. No powers of foresight and planning - not even Jemma’s - were so acute that she could predict that they’d get on the most crowded lift. 

Could she?

Fitz cleared his throat and shuffled against the back wall of the elevator. He tried to focus on something, anything other than the feeling of her pressing her back to his front, but not even the hard pressure of the back railing or the uncomfortable nearness of the man pressing against his shoulder could distract him from the feeling of Jemma’s arse just barely pressed against his crotch. 

He watched the floors tick off as they moved upward, silently hoping that no one else would get on. Luck wasn’t with him. Or maybe it was. Of course it would be packed as everyone rushed around during the lunch break. He should have taken the stairs if he’d really wanted to avoid this, but here he was. Trapped against the back wall of a lift while Jemma innocently pressed backward against him, stirring a rather wicked part of his anatomy. 

He cleared his throat and silently ran through the periodic table of the elements, what little he remembered from Vaughn’s latest lecture, the notes for the presentation they’d be assisting in later. Nothing. All his big, brilliant brain wanted to focus on was the baser desires presented to him. 

It’d be so easy to grab her hips and told her in place as he arched forward, letting her feel just what she did to him, how badly he needed--

The ding of the elevator interrupted his thoughts and drew his eyes upward once more. This was their floor. Fitz nearly groaned in frustration as Jemma chirped, “This is us! Excuse me,” clearing the way for them through the crowd. 

He followed dutifully, praying the entire time that his blazing cheeks wouldn’t give him away. 

~*~

The music was too loud, the base shaking his internal organs at what he was sure was an alarming frequency. He would have thought Jemma, being a biologist, would have shown more concern, but alas he was wrong. 

All she was focused on getting another drink and tottering around on her too-tall heels, while all that concerned Fitz was keeping her in one piece. Well, that and keeping her out of the clutches of her ex who seemed all too interested in the way her legs looked in a mini skirt. 

That and the three beers he’d downed were the only reason he agreed when she’d asked - well, more like demanded - that he dance with her. He was saving her from the likes of Milton. Really, that was all it was. 

He took another swig off his bottle and shuffled awkwardly from side to side with her, doing his best to not look overly interested. Fitz had thought he’d been doing a decent job of it too until Jemma looped an arm around his neck and stepped into his personal space. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” she complained, her lips pressing into what was a rather attractive pout. Fitz didn’t mean to smile at her, but he couldn’t help it. 

“How does one dance wrong, Jemma?”

“You’re too far away for starters,” she said, inching even closer and slotting her leg between his. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in anticipation, his belly clenching as he realized that she’d just fit her hips perfectly against his. “And you’re meant to hold me, too. Like this.”

She took his free arm and wrapped it around her waist, low enough to practically be resting along the upper swell of her bottom. That caught his attention and suddenly Fitz was very, very sober. 

“And then we move, see?”

The way she’d positioned them it was impossible for Fitz to do anything but follow her lead, swaying and pressing against her in time with the bass-heavy music. The rest of the world fell away, leaving him entirely focused on Jemma and his body entirely focused on the suggestive way she moved against him. He really did try his best to be a gentleman and keep his hips back, but the sudden, firm press of her own smaller hand on his lower back kept him from going anywhere. 

“Jemma?”   
  


The two syllables were whispered into the space between them but their proximity ensured that Jemma heard him. It was both question and warning, and opportunity to avoid changing their friendship if she didn’t want exactly that. 

“I want you right here.” 

She punctuated her statement with a slow roll of her hips. Fitz sucked in a harsh breath as his brain processed what was happening before tightening his hold on her and responding in kind. When she didn’t push him away, he did it again. 

“Y’ do?” he asked. “You’re sure? Because I can’t go back--”

“I’m sure, Fitz. I’ve been trying all year, but you didn’t seem to realize it.” 

That caught his attention and he missed a step as he searched Jemma’s face. It was only then that she was smirking up at him, her hazel eyes darkened by lust. Fitz knew he should be annoyed with the way she was looking at him, but all he could focus on was the way his belly had flipped and the blood rushing south toward his cock. She’d taken notice as well, given the way her hips pressed against his just a touch more. 

“Or did you think I just liked seeing how often I could make you hard in as many embarrassing places as possible?”

“Well,” he grinned back at her and shrugged, “maybe I just wanted to see how far you’d let things go.”

“Berk,” Jemma huffed with a laugh as she pressed up onto the balls of her feet to brush her nose against his. A few more centimeters and she’d be kissing him. “Thank God you picked up on it here. My next desperation move was going to be grabbing you outright. I’m glad it didn’t come to that.”

And with that, her mouth was on his, stealing his breath and knocking any logical thought from his brain as they lost themselves in the dark of a dancefloor. 


End file.
